


[Podfic] Bedtime Stories

by dodificus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus





	[Podfic] Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [in_the_bottle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bedtime Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9151) by Unovis. 



**Length:** 22:23

 **File Size:** 24 MB (mp3) | 12.9 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** Filefactory [m4b](http://www.filefactory.com/file/3ewzo1i4u3g1/n/Bedtime_Stories_m4b) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201109263.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201109264.zip)

 

Cover by cybel

 

Recorded for in_the_bottle and originally posted 3rd November 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/421123.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
